


Home Improvement

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Sam gets a surprise visit from the colonel and his tools.





	Home Improvement

Sam woke on a Saturday to a loud crash that rattled the walls of her house. She shot out of bed, reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. It took her a few seconds to relax and remember she was at home, not off-world. There was another smaller crash then a lot of banging. _What the hell_?

She padded down the hall into the kitchen. More noise came from the backyard. She really considered finding that gun when a large shadow passed the door. _Wait a minute_. Sam cocked her head—that was a shadow she recognized. In her barefeet and pajamas, she opened the back door, finding her porch in pieces

"Sir?" Sam said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing?"

The colonel started, dropping a hammer. He looked up at her, three nails hanging from his lips. He mumbled something around the nails then pulled them from his mouth. "Hey, Carter. I just-" He looked around at the mess. "Did I wake you?"

"It's oh-seven-thirty, sir."

"So I woke you."

She glared at him. Then at the mess.

He cleared his throat. "I just noticed that your deck was looking a little worn. I mean, the last time we were here for team night. It's a little battered. But the frame is still good. I just thought I'd spruce it up-”

His rambling was kind of adorable. She forced her mind away from those dangerous thoughts and put a hand up to stop him. "I appreciate the thought, sir, but this is a rental. I'm not sure what my landlady will think of your home improvements."

"Oh." He ducked his head, a blush creeping up his neck. _Very adorable._

_Bad Sam_.

Sam bit her lips to keep from smiling while the colonel stood there looking awkward as hell. When she thought he’d suffered enough, she shook her head. "Well, since you're here—you want some coffee? There might be donuts, too." She went back in the house, knowing without a doubt that he’d follow.


End file.
